User talk:Claptrap
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Claptrap page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 01:24, January 8, 2010 Thanks! thanks for the clean up on the build page man I really appreciate it--WhiteOnmyoji 21:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I'm gradually going through every build page and spellchecking all of them and stuff. -- Claptrap 21:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ty! 01:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I'm probably going to apply for sysop as well, but after you and Fenrakk's requests are granted by LobStoR. Three at a time could be...confusing. -- 01:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) =re:cannon= - i have beaten mccloud for a level 49 cannon and i have picked up a lvel 48 and 49 cannon from the red box over scooter's in new naven. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 12:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :danke ps i find preview helps for links ::sorry, having a brain fart here. how does one find king wee wee in playthrough 2.5? Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F :::i have not. repeat no wee wee.Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F my pic i shot him with a modded weapon that had sledges push back and a ridiculous rate of fire i have another one where i shot bone head through the door in the back of his area and he is caught between the wall and the gear that moves the door up and down Wylde bil 23:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Test Just a test... -- Claptr 14:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) you can shorten the footprint of your sig you know? you got your sig page, do you have a follow along? :A follow along? Is that the thing you have that looks sort of like a template? -- Claptr 01:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) goto my user page (click the chemical weapons icon) and email me with your messenger id and ill walk you through it. look for email this user :You mean like instant messenger? -- Claptr 01:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::yup which client? yahoo? :::It's actually on iChat, but it seems to work with AOL. Not sure about Yahoo. -- Claptr 01:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Ah, nevermind. I'll find a way - don't worry about it. -- Claptr 01:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :if you look @ my contributions history you will likely figure it out. look @ doctor gray's pages too. my password is not working on ichat. friggin MacBookPro. im off to mass effect land, ttfn. 01:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I appreciate it. -- Claptr 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Moxis Underdome Riot Is that DLC good? I want to know, because i've heard it's shit. I don't belive it...SKAG_"BADMUTHA"_HUNTER 19:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I find it to be pretty good. It gives you an extra challenge in the game - so that, after reaching level 50, you don't just have to do stuff like PvP or whatever. It's pretty much always a good challenge, and it can be fun. Especially if you play with some friends. -- Claptr 20:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) as a courtesy For those of us who are new to games, gaming systems, FPS, RPS, etc., I think someone should look into creating a page with a list of abbreviations and their definitions, like proc, stack, RB, shotty, etc. Ty. Jongtony110 01:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC)what am i supposed to do for a signature???? Test #2 Test... -- 05:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, it doesn't take up half a page in the source now. Thanks Dr. F! -- 05:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) no problemo. dont forget to add category profile pictures to your icon. it should stop showing up on new posts tomorrow. Bordalans You play Borderlands on PS3? The Flying Fenrakk 17:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, indeed I do. -- 17:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I play PC :/ The Flying Fenrakk 17:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Two things 1. Ok, my bad on the prefix thing, sorry about that. Is there any chance that a prefix/suffix page could be made? I would really like to know what some of them mean. (I used to not know what "Liquid" meant until yesterday and it drove me crazy, so a list would be nice.) 2. Your signature is awesome, how can I make mine do that or something similar? (Where it shows "Claptrap" in a gradient, and each letter is a link)--wadjet2 03:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is a prefix page, found here. Suffixes are on the weapons' pages, so shotgun suffixes are on the Shotguns page, and so on. To create a signature, I recommend starting here. It was quite helpful to me. -- 04:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) hello do you have some weapons that does over 1500 DMG and do you want to play borderlands online with me :Sure, I'd be up for playing online. My PSN is Shnuke. -- 17:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sig How did you get your sig on a separate page? The Flying Fenrakk 17:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, just make a subpage of your user page. For instance, User:Fenrakk101/sig. Create the page, and make your signature there. Then make a page called, for instance, User:Fenrakk101/sig preferences that only has as its content. After that, go to and set something like this: in the box marked "Signature". You may already know some or all of this, but I figured I'd just put it out there anyways. -- 18:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I followed your steps exactly. But it comes out freaky. 18:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. Perhaps try in the Signature box, and be sure to check the box labeled "Custom Signature". -- 18:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it. I had to check the Custom Signature box. The Flying ' ' 18:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hold up, it's not coming out as code in the tags like yours. The Flying ' ' 18:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :To reduce its footprint (amount of code) in Source view, put ++SUBST::User:Fenrakk101/sig_preferences++, with the +s replaced with {s and }s, in the Signature box. -- 18:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what it reads in Special:Preferences, but it still has a huge footprint. The Flying ' ' 18:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I made a small edit to the sig preferences page. Does it work now? -- 19:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. I also removed the extra colon in my Preferences and it still doesn't work. The Flying ' ' 19:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's quite puzzling. Perhaps you should check Dr. F and Doctorgray's contribution history on the User namespace - that's what Dr. F recommended I do when I was stuck, and it helped me out somehow. Sorry, but that's about all I can do. -- 19:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright, thanks for trying.. The Flying ' ' 19:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I got it to work; there was an extra colon at the end for some reason (In my Preferences). Thanks for the help. 19:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Ned Claptrap I had forgot about it when I got into Jakobs cove. I pressed F8 to Screenshot with Fraps, and got exactly on the fire shot. I was happy :p. :Yeah, it's quite the shot - right after the revolver is fired, but before the bullet has hit Ned's Claptrap. Thanks again! -- 02:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Undead Category What about Category:Zombies? 03:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just noticed that, removing it from the two pages I added it to and the pages that already had it. -- 03:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed you deleting them after I posted the comment, lol 03:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC)